


Embodiment of Perfection

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, Jadzia is a flirt, Kissing, Making Out, Swimming, Trips to Risa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Jadzia and Kira spend the day at the beach on Risa.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Embodiment of Perfection

"Let’s go to Risa!” Jadzia had exclaimed to her in Ops. 

If Kira had tried to fight it, spending her vacation time on the planet of lust, it didn’t end up being her fight. Jadzia had won, she always does when it comes to Kira. Her eagerness and smile are too hard to resist. So, here they were on a sweltering planet surrounded by beautiful women and attractive men. 

But, Kira only had eyes for the Trill beside her. 

Everything Jadzia had planned was magnificent, Kira regretted every moment of her arguing over it. The massages, the clay artwork, and the rowdy parties even tickled her fancy. She’d never felt relaxed and free. It was better with Jadzia smiling and laughing at her side though. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Jadzia mumbled, kissing Kira’s mouth. 

She groaned in return, Kira turning over to go back to bed. 

Jadzia laughed, a beautiful sound really, and reached to pull Kira back to her by the arm. Kira tried to fight her, hitting Jadzia’s arm to no avail. It was worth a shot. 

“I was thinking the beach today,” Jadzia said, pressing kisses to Kira’s mouth. “You in a swimsuit, me rubbing sunscreen on your back, the way the sun would hit your perfect skin. You have to admit, it sounds very appealing.”

Kira hummed. The sight of Jadzia in her shimmering one piece coming back to her. “That does sound nice.”

Kira finally opened her eyes, facing Jadzia leaning over her with a charming smile. She’s a dream, the sheet wrapped around her chest to hide her bare body. It’s a shame, hiding her own beauty. 

“Why are you hiding behind that sheet?” Kira asked, moving her fingers towards its hem. 

“Because I don’t want morning sex, even though it is very tempting.” Jadzia kisses Kira again, letting her touch linger. “I want to go to the beach.”

“Fine, you win.”

“I always do!” Jadzia booped Kira’s ridged nose. 

She left Kira after, bringing the sheet with her. Kira nearly tried to cover herself up, but realized that there was no point. She was laid bare with no sort of covering, and that was exactly what Jadzia wanted. 

  
  


Thirty minutes later after breakfast and a raktajino, Kira and Jadzia are walking hand in hand down to the already busy beach. Jadzia was wearing a light shawl at the time, keeping the majority of her covered. Kira on the other hand didn’t take the time to wear anything but her swimsuit. A crop tank top and shorts. Red, of course. It is her color afterall. 

They managed to find a spot, Jadzia fetching an umbrella from the supply area. Kira had set up the towels while Jadzia battled with the umbrella, sticking it into the sand. Kira immediately leaned back on her own towel, pulled down her shades and basked in the rays of light not shaded by the umbrella. Jadzia crawled over to her, sunscreen in hand. 

“How about rubbing that sunscreen on you now?” Jadzia suggested. 

Yes, that very alluring idea shared earlier. How could she refuse? Kira sat up eagerly, facing her back to Jadzia. She has very nice hands, perfect at anything. Absolutely anything. Kira knows from personal experience. 

It wasn’t hard to be pleasured by Jadzia’s hands, rubbing and pressing the lotion onto her body. Everything Jadzia does is perfect, Kira has learned over the years. _ Jadzia is perfect _ . 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Kira praised, looking over her shoulder slightly. 

Jadzia leans in, her lips directly next to Kira’s ear. “Yes, I know.”

Kira only shook her head at the comment, amused by her partner’s confidence. To her own disappointment, Jadzia finishes rubbing sunscreen on her sooner than Kira expected. She quickly changed her position, wanting to face Jadzia more easily. 

Kira cupped Jadzia’s face, pulling her into a kiss. Jadzia happily reciprocated, dropping the sunscreen into the sand and bringing her hands into Kira’s shorter hair. She loves playing with Kira’s hair, pulling at it lightly with her fingers. 

Jadzia allowed Kira to overpower her, pushing Jadzia down onto the laid out towels beneath them. Kira knows Jadzia adores being pinned down by her, loves the power Kira contains in her smaller form. 

Kira lips left Jadzia’s lips, feeling a frown at the absence, and moves down to her neck. Her main goal was to kiss all of Jadzia’s unique spots this vacation. 

Jadzia soon chuckled, shrugging her shoulder away from Kira’s eager kisses. “I know this is Risa, but we can’t be too obscene, dear,” Jadzia joked, sitting up even with Kira on top of her. 

“Let’s go for a swim,” Jadzia said, grabbing one of Kira’s hands to hold. 

“What about your sunscreen?” Kira questioned, smiling at the tall woman she’s currently straddling. 

“I can do it myself.” Jadzia pecked Kira’s lips, a goofy smile plastered on her face. “I just wanted to fulfill that one fantasy.”

Kira returned the peck. “A good fantasy.”

Kira watched Jadzia spread the lotion onto her body, making her remember the trails her fingers made against that skin just last night. It’s not fair, how beautiful Jadzia is. Definitely when they’re back on the station and Kira has to act like Jadzia is not as beautiful as she is. Professionalism and all. 

  
  


Jadzia held Kira’s hand all the way out into the water, turning her head around occasionally to send her a loving smile. They’ve been together for two years and Jadzia is still able to give her butterflies. 

When the water reached Jadzia’s upper chest, meaning that the water was nearly succumbing Kira, the Bajoran jumped onto the Trill, wrapping her arms around Jadzia’s neck and legs around her waist. They began to laugh, Jadzia leaning in to kiss her partner. They continued to laugh between kisses. 

No one’s made Kira this happy before. So happy that simply being in their presence is enough to emit joyous laughter. Jadzia’s beautiful, smart, determined, and full of fun. What’s not to love? People always say that nothing is perfect, but Kira disagrees. Jadzia is certainly the embodiment of perfection. 

“You really do love taking advantage of my height,” Jadzia teased, shifting Kira’s body in her grip. 

“Not exactly. I just love the perks your long, gorgeous legs provide,” Kira argued, placing her forehead against Jadzia’s. 

Jadzia cocked her head, considering Kira’s reasoning. “Makes sense I guess. I mean, I love the perks your ridged nose provides.”

Kira blushed, ducking her head into Jadzia’s shoulder and laughing. It’s moments like this one that make Kira feel so much younger. Giddy and full of excitement for every next moment. And it’s all because of the precious woman holding her in their arms. 

“Oh! Are you blushing?” Jadzia asked, jokingly excited, “Let me see! It goes so well with your hair!”

Kira smiled, lifting her head to meet Jadzia’ request. She only ended up being kissed once more, the both of them giggling during. 

“I’m the happiest when I’m with you,” Kira confesses, breathing against Jadzia’s mouth. 

“That’s glad to hear. I share the same thoughts,” Jadzia replied. 

Before being given the chance to kiss her again, Jadzia dropped Kira, throwing her into the water. She did it to see Kira’s hair soaking head, but she doesn’t complain about the water attack Kira splashes at her in retaliation. 

  
  


Kira watched in adoration as Jadzia moved around their room, lighting some candles and humming. She was ready for bed, purple dress flowing with every movement. Jadzia can make anything wonderful to look at. It’s hard to believe someone could bring beauty into everything. It’s impossible for anything or anyone to be a prettier sight. She’s graceful and magnificent and all Kira’s. 

“I love you,” Kira told Jadzia softly in the peaceful silence. 

Jadzia faced her, a knowing, but loving smile on her face. “I love you too, beautiful.”


End file.
